Las guardianas
by Crissie-M
Summary: “Para poder acabar con el enemigo no se necesita mas que valor y un arma... Fic escrito a partes iguales por mi y Rous. Entrar y leer, esperamos que os guste. Mal sumary lo se u.u


¡Holaaa!

Bueno aquí estoy con un fic de Harry Potter compartido con mi querida amiga Rous, esperamos que os guste y que comentéis mucho.

Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, menos los que aparecen que son invención nuestra.

Sin más aquí os dejamos el fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

"Para poder acabar con el enemigo no se necesita mas que valor y un arma.

Ese arma tiene que pasar a ser parte de tu cuerpo, un componente mas que te haga sentir fuerte y poderoso en los momentos mas duros pero recuerda, no eres tu quien escoge el arma, sino el arma quien te escoge a ti"

El silencio era tan profundo en esa vieja casa que una respiración mas fuerte de lo debido hacia que el mas valiente se volviese cobarde; iluminado solo con la luz de unas velas, sobre un viejo sillón de cuero, descansaba intentando pensar, su fiel siervo, Colagusano le observaba tembloroso, hacia dias que su amo buscaba una solución a su gran problema, a el, a Harry Potter.

Aun no conseguía encontrar solución alguna para poder acabar con harry potter sin tener que morir el. Había mandado a Malfoy y lestrange para que investigaran, pero hacia dias que no aparecían y esto hacia enfurecer mas a lord voldemort, necesitaba una solución y la necesitaba ya.

-Señor- dijo miedoso Colagusano- porque no se olvida del chico...solo es un mocoso y...- pero callo al ver la mirada llena de odio de su gran amo posarse sobre su rostro

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y por ella aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados, los cuales se inclinaron ante el lord tenebroso

-Espero que vengáis con buenas noticias- les dijo el gran mago olvidándose de Colagusano- ¿Y bien? Soy todo oídos- apretando sus dientes intentando controlar la rabia que fluía por sus venas

-Mi señor- la voz del mortifago temblaba- Lestrange y yo hemos descubierto que para acabar con el mocoso debe conseguir una espada antigua que esta custiodada por unos guardianes- la voz del hombre temblaba a cada palabra pronunciada

El gran mago se levanto de la butaca y comenzó a andar por esa habitación, eran muy buenas noticias, unas grandes noticias, ya sabia como terminar con Harry Potter

-Excelente- dijo sonriendo para si- ahora... ¿dime que sabes donde esta esa espada?

-Si, señor- dijo el otro mortifago- sabemos donde esta la espada, pero será algo difícil entrar a por ella.

Voldemort se giro y con un giro de barita hizo que el mortifago se elevase del suelo

-¿Como? Dime... ¿porque es difícil entrar a por una espada?

_-señor, como ya le ha dicho malfoy esta custodiada por guardianes muy poderosos. El mortifago temblaba de miedo ante la mirada de su lord_

-Tan poderosos son ¿que incluso no les afecta la maldición Avada Kedavra?- pregunto cada vez mas enfadado por la incompetencia de todos los que le rodeaban

_- no señor- dijo el mortifago bajando la cara_

-Pues entonces... ¿a que esperáis para ir a buscar esa espada y matar a esos guardianes?- dijo arrojando al mortifago que sostenía con su barita al suelo

_-Si, señor, nos marchamos ya- los dos mortifagos desaparecieron_

-Por fin...por fin podré terminar con él...- dijo Lord Voldemort sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y saboreando la gran victoria que pronto conseguiría

_Los dos mortifagos aparecieron en la entrada donde estaban los dos guardianes_

Los dos hombres vestidos con túnicas blancas les miraron serenos y sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo

-Les advierto señores que se vallan- dijo uno de los guardianes preparándose para un duelo

_-No tenemos planeado marcharnos, necesitamos esa espada y la vamos a conseguir- dijo malfoy con la varita en mano_

Sin decir una sola palabra de la varita de uno de los guardianes salio un rayo plateado con chispas verdes lima que probó un corte en la cara de malfoy

_Malfoy cabreado alzo su varita y grito un fuerte avada kedavra, de su varita salio un rayo verde que impacto el en pecho de uno de los guardianes, el cual cayo al suelo, sin vida alguna_

El otro guardián al ver el destino de su compañero empuño su varita y con serenidad dijo "deprimo" y un agujero se creo a los pies de Malfoy y Lestrange

_Antes de caer donde fuese, Malfoy desapareció, mientras Lestrange caía, malfoy apareció por detrás del guardián y lanzo otro avada kedavra_

Orgulloso de su victoria se giro y miro la gran espada, su hoja era plateada y parecía afilada mientras que su mango dorado y con piedras preciosas, los ojos del mortifago recorrieron cada detalle y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-Cogela y vamonos- dijo Lestrange que gracias que se apareció tras el- El amo nos espera

_Malfoy fue a coger la espada, alargo la mano hacia la espada, pero una luz blanca lo hizo retroceder y caer al suelo._

Los dos mortifagos cerraron los ojos obligados por el gran destello que al segundo desapareció dejando un sonido sordo en aquel lugar, la espada había desaparecido ni rastro de ella, solo dos cadáveres yacían alli

-¡Mierda!- grito Malfoy mirando para el cielo

_-Estamos muertos- dijo lestrange mirando al suelo con miedo_

No tardaron mucho los dos mortifagos en aparecer en esa casa vacía y llena de odio, al arrodillarse ante su amo notaron como su ira se clavaba en sus nucas

-¿Porque no veo la espada?- dijo levantándose y acercándose a sus siervos

_- vera mi lord... cuando fui a cogerla, una luz blanca me echo hacia atrás y la espada desapareció- dijo malfoy temblando con la miraba fija en el suelo_

Voldemort respiro y lanzo un crucio al mortifago que no pudo evitar gritar

-¡Estoy muy enfadado por si no lo habías notado!- dijo levantando la cara a Lestrange con su mano- averiguar donde se fue la espada y mas os vale por vuestro bien que no os pillen la orden del fénix, porque yo mismo me encargare de mataros, ¿esta claro?

Lejos de alli, en una clase un tanto aburrida de adivinación, los alumnos de sexto curso de las casas Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pasaban el rato mirando copos de maíz hundirse mientras que la señorita Trelawney hablaba consigo misma sobre la eficacia de las bolsas de te para predecir un futuro no muy claro.

La profesora Trelawney empezó a predecir la muerte de alguno de sus alumnos, en la segunda fila una chica estaba bastante pálida.

Disculpe profesora- dijo mirando para la profesora y haciendo que todos los alumnos clavasen sus miradas en ella- ¿Le importa que valla al baño? No me encuentro muy bien...

Esa chica era de la casa de Hufflepuff, se llamaba Valeria, su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color demostraban que no estaba en perfecto estado

_-Claro muchacha, vaya a refrescarse un poco- le dijo la profesora_

Valeria se levanto, uno chico de pelo negro la miraba curioso, nunca se había dado cuenta de que Valeria fuese...así, como es ella y miro para su amigo pelirrojo que estaba concentrado en su ejercicio

-Ron- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Valeria- ¿Desde cuando Valeria a crecido tanto?

_-Harry, ¿quien es Valeria?-dijo ron mientras miraba distraído por la ventana_

-Esa chica Ron- la que esta hablando con Trelawney

_-aaa, ¿a crecido? nunca la había visto_

Valeria paso al lado de la mesa donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados una especie de presión la atrapo, haciendo que sus rodillas temblasen y perdiese el conocimiento antes de caer en el suelo

_-Profesora, se ha desmayado hay que llevarla a la enfermería_

Ron miraba pasmado como esa chica a la que Harry llamaba Valeria estaba quieta en el suelo como dormida, mientras su amigo ayudaba a la profesora a levantarla

-Si...será mejor...- la profesora saco su varita y con un giro de muñeca, el cuerpo de la joven se elevo y salio x la puerta- Potter...acompaña al cuerpo a la enfermería, no quiero que le pase nada grave

_-Si profesora-harry acompaño el cuerpo de Valeria hasta la enfermería_

* * *

Y hasta aquí, la próxima vez mas y mejor

Y ya sabéis tanto si os ha gustado como si no, darle al go moradito de ahí abajo, acepto de todo menos tomatazos, pepinazo y bombas explosivas, acepto incluso hamburgerazos

Besines!!


End file.
